halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards
First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards (2008-2009) December 1, 2008 — January 1, 2009 Welcome to the First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards, 2008—2009. We are honored by your attendance to the first annual community awards election and celebration, the first, and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Administration, and we thank the Star Wars Fanon Wikia for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that it becomes an endeared community practice in the years to come. Now, read the regulations, nominate your favorite articles, and vote! __TOC__ Regulations #Nominations and voting begin on December 1, 2008 and will conclude promptly at 12:00 pm EST (Eastern Standard Time) on January 1, 2008, at the time of the New Year! Final winners will be announced later that day on January 1, 2008. #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this celebration, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the wikia and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Articles that are not eligible for a category will be removed by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category. You may nominate a single article only for a single category. ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole election and no more. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. However, for categories pertaining to users (e.g. "Best Writer of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. You may only nominate yourself for one article in the entire election, and this does not pertain to self-nominating yourself as a user. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article may withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category, and no more. ##Please sign your vote with your signature to verify your identity. ##Because you have nominated an article, it does not mean that you have to vote for it. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 1, 2009 and the end of the ceremony. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. #'Questions': Please address bureaucrats RelentlessRecusant and Rotaretilbo if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME (NAMEOFAUTHOR) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': NAMEOFAUTHOR *'Nominator': NAMEOFNOMINATOR Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best Marine Character of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps or any of its subordinate commands. *Best Navy Character of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Navy or the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence or any of their subordinate commands. Does not include any SPARTAN. *Best Covenant Character of the Year — Any character of any of the Covenant species. *Best Civilian Character of the Year — Any civilian character of any species. *Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year — Any character that does not fit into any of the above character categories; includes, but is not limited to, Forerunners, Precursors, AIs, Flood, Hybrids, etc... Technologies *Best Starship of the Year — Any classification of starship or individual vessel capable of extended extra-atmospheric travel. *Best Ground / Air Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of planetary (atmospheric or ground) travel. *Best Weapon of the Year — Any weapon system of any allegiance and application. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, non-weaponized combat equipment, etc... Does not include weapons. Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Any discrete location, including, but not limited to, planets, cities, structures, buildings, etc... *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc... Special *Best Article of the Year — The article from any of the above categories with the most number of votes in the whole election. Projects *Best Roleplay of the Year — Any singular collaborative roleplay. *Best Novel of the Year — Best literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. *Best Collaboration of the Year — For a formal collaboration amongst two or more users, applying to a singular article co-written between two or more users, applying to a series of articles co-written, applying to a novel co-written, applying to a production co-written, applying to a series of roleplays co-written. Writers *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and productions. Nominations and Voting Best SPARTAN of the Year SPARTAN-091 (Spartan-091) *'Name': SPARTAN-091 *'Author': Spartan-091 *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (1) #Good, solid article. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-013(User:Ajax 013) *'Name': SPARTAN-013 (Ajax 013) *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': Sgt.johnson Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Best Marine Character of the Year Best Navy Character of the Year Best Covenant Character of the Year Shch 'Nodotee (Donut THX 1138) *'Name': Shch 'Nodotee *'Author': Donut THX 1138 *'Nominator': Rotaretilbo Voting (1) #One of my personal favorite articles, it is not only long and in depth, but also interconnected with many other articles written by Donut. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:26, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Best Civilian Character of the Year Kam Nadiah (Subtank) *'Name': Kam Nadiah *'Author': Subtank *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (1) #Lovely and novel concept! Mildly non-MOS but its novelty is stunning. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year Best Starship of the Year ''Leonidas''-class Heavy Battleship (Spartan-091) *'Name': ''Leonidas''-class Heavy Battleship *'Author': Spartan-091 *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (1) #Good detail for a spaceship classification. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ''Bloodied Remnants'' (Donut THX 1138) *'Name': Bloodied Remnants *'Author': Donut THX 1138 *'Nominator': Rotaretilbo Voting (1) #I've always been a fan of Donut's work. He is always in depth and often very creative. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ''Heimdall''-class Frigate (Ajax 013) *'Name': ''Heimdall''-class Frigate *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (1) #Not MOS, but excellent length and a very good contender for this category. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Best Ground / Air Vehicle of the Year M808G Scorpion Main Battle Tank (Ajax 013) *'Name':M808G Scorpion MBT *'Author':Ajax 014 *'Nominator':Ajax 013 Voting (1) ##My FOTM Tank, which has since been improved! Best Weapon of the Year Best Technology of the Year Best Event of the Year Best Location of the Year Arizona III (Rotaretilbo) *'Name': Arizona III *'Author': Rotaretilbo *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (1) #Decent planet article. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:46, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Installation 03 (Rotaretilbo) *'Name': Installation 03 *'Author': Rotaretilbo *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (1) #An alright article but the product of a good collaboration! Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:46, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Best Organization of the Year United Earth Government (Ajax 013) *'Name': United Earth Government (Necros) *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (1) #Decent article with good length. A rare find. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:36, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Best Roleplay of the Year Best Novel of the Year ''Halo 3: Ascension'' (Dragonclaws) *'Name': Halo 3: Ascension *'Author': Dragonclaws *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (1) #An exceptional read in terms of quality and depth into the Halo universe, with such in-depth understanding and cohesiveness of the Halouniverse that it is comparable to the authors of the current Halo novels. This one has my vote until the end of the universe. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:56, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Best Collaboration of the Year Best Writer of the Year